Strawberry Surprise
by Lisanna Strauss
Summary: When Erza buys a strawberry cake, she will do anything to stop people from keeping her to eat it... but in the end she wished she just let them instead. My first FT oneshot! XD


**~OOOoooOOO~  
The scarlet-haired mage was just back from her mission. She was walking past an alleyway when she noticed a delicious smell from somewhere near where she was standing. "Hmmm…" she said as she smelled the luscious odor. That can only mean one thing…  
"STRAWBERRY CAKE!" she exclaimed.  
~OOOoooOOO~  
She kept walking to the shop the smell was coming from until she reached it. She went into the shop.  
"Hello Ms. Scarlet," the shop owner greeted.  
"Hello sir," Erza replied.  
"What do you want to buy?"  
Erza's eyes glittered at the thought. "One Strawberry Shortcake Surprise please."  
"Can you wait for a minute, Ms. Scarlet? Julie is just baking it at the moment…"  
Erza nodded. "Sure. Don't be in such a hurry, I can wait all you want!"  
She seated herself in a small chair near the counter. _Oh-I could just taste that thing now! _she thought.  
A few minutes later…  
"Here you go, Ms." the shop keeper said as he tied a ribbon around the box of the cake. "Enjoy while it's nice and hot," he added with a smile. Erza thanked him and paid for it then left.  
~OOOoooOOO~  
"Hmmm…" Erza repeated. Oh, how'd she love to eat it all up later! YUMMY, she screamed excitedly in her mind. Just then she reached the guild's building and turned the handle.  
There was chaos! Natsu and Gray, as usual, were fighting and chasing each other around. She sighed then grabbed both of them with one hand, holding the cake in the other. She placed it on a table nearby and turned her attention to the two boys. Her eyes narrowed.  
"You guys, don't you ever get TIRED?" she said then smacked the two's heads together.  
"Ouch, that hurt." Natsu and Gray said in unison.  
"Hmp," Erza snickered then left.  
~OOOoooOOO~  
She grabbed her cake and went into her room. "Now, to spend a time with you sweetie…"  
She opened the box and got the cake out. Se took a knife and a fork and started cutting a slice. Just then, someone knocked on the door. Erza sighed and opened it.  
"What do you want?" she asked, not even looking at her visitor first.  
"Hey Erza," the guest answered, "do you want to go swimming with us?"  
Erza looked up at the speaker. It was Lucy. And with her were Wendy, Cana and Lisanna.  
"Sorry, I'll pass for now." she said.  
"Okay, but are you sure?" Wendy asked.  
Erza sighed again. "Yup," and slammed the door on their face.  
~OOOoooOOO~  
"What's up with her?" asked Lisanna while walking to the pool place Lucy mentioned.  
"I have no idea…"  
~OOOoooOOO~  
Erza was about to bite the slice when she heard a knock on the door…again.  
"YES!" she flew the door open. _I am not liking interruptions, and neither will YOU!_ she thought. Then she looked at the guest.  
It was Happy this time.  
"Hey Erza," he said uneasily, "sorry about interrupting your-OH! What's that?" he asked and flew in.  
"Cake," Erza answered. "you want some?"  
"No thanks. But if it's a fish cake then perhaps spare me a slice or two,"  
Erza twitched. _You are sooo weird…_ "Sorry, but it's not even close to fish. Anyway, why are you here Happy?"  
"Oh-that. I was just saying that-OH! What is that?" he asked again.  
"What is WHAT?"  
"That," he said and pointed to her microwave where she was heating up a pizza.  
"Oh, THAT." she said. "that's just my pizza. Do 'yah want some?"  
" No THANKS. But if it's tuna-flavored then I suppose you could give me a slice or two…"  
_Seriously, is the only thing that he think of is FISH? _she thought. "Anyway, about that THING you were just gonna say-"  
"Oh, ABOUT THAT. It's just that-OH! What IS that?"  
_I've had enough! _"Just spit it out, Happy!"  
"Natsu doesn't have his fishing rod (he misplaced it) so I don't have any fish, which means-" (he shaped his eyes like stars) "-do YOU have some Ms. Titania?"  
"NO I DON'T!" she said then smashed the door close.  
"This time I'm gonna need to put a 'Do-not-disturb' sign," she muttered to herself then seated on her comfy kitchen chair.  
"Now for the cake!" she said and took a bite. Suddenly she spat it all out and leaped up.  
"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS IN THIS STUFF?"  
~OOOoooOOO~  
It was almost sunset and Lucy was watching the sun slowly hover down to rest its rays when a certain voice called out.  
"LUCY!"  
She turned around and saw Erza running after her with an iron bathing suit on.  
"Am I too late?" she asked breathlessly when reaching the blonde celestial spirit mage.  
"Not yet. THERE'S STILL THE SPRING! Come on, girls!" she said and they all ran towards the hot springs.  
~OOOoooOOO~  
The End, and I guess everything worked out for Erza in the end. Review please! (say "Y" in your review if you think she's really crazy for cake :P)**


End file.
